


Doubts

by Crispypotatoo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Love, Oneshot, percabeth, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispypotatoo/pseuds/Crispypotatoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth fears for her relationship with Percy now they're both changing.<br/>But how can she bring this stuff up, and to what will it lead?</p><p>A oneshot with a lemon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

Lately they seemed to get more and more awkward around each other.   
She doesn’t know if Percy feels the same, but she certainly notices it. 

For example:   
When they head in for the night nothing is wrong. They talk and reassure each other that the nightmares are just nightmares and can’t get to them.   
It works sometimes and they get there well-earned sleep. But other times one of them wakes up, dreaded in sweat and reliving their past.   
In those moments they both feel most connected. They both know the nightmares, they both understand the feelings and the fears. 

But sometimes Annabeth wakes up in the middle of the night, not because of a nightmare but because of another problem. She feels the cramps in her stomach and knows she has to get up.   
Those moments she feels the most distant from Percy, as if that part of her life, the part of her that goes to puberty, has nothing to do with their relationship and needs to stay in the shadows.  
Percy doesn’t seemed to bother: when she crawls back in bed he just puts his arm around her and falls asleep again. The problem is, it bothers her.   
She feels ashamed of it and she feels she can’t talk about it with Percy. 

So after the cramps and the blood lost got more and more, she went to a doctor, which felt weird because it was so normal. It was normal to go to the doctor, yet she never went. It wasn’t part of her life.   
But instead of Percy, Sally helped her: she arranged the appointed and brought her to the doctor’s office. She received a prescription and was now officially on the pill.   
Yet even something as basic as that was hard to talk about with Percy. She never got herself to bring it up, and he never asked about it.   
But that could also be because he really has no idea how a woman’s body works. 

But she knows how a man’s body works, and that knowledge is proven by the fact that she sometimes wakes up in the morning with Percy’s back towards her. When before they always woke up hugging.   
And sometimes when she kisses him or they just touch knees or something, he stiffens and pulls back. And if these signs don’t prove it yet: she can sometimes definitely feel and even see it. 

She feels that these little bumps in the road slowly drift them apart. But finding a way to talk about it hard.

The blood and gore in the movie brings her back.   
She sitting in the corner of the couch in the apartment of Sally and Paul. Her knees are pulled up and leaning against her with his arm around her is her boyfriend, aka: Percy.   
The look on his face is pure concentration, as he watches one of the final scenes of the movie. There is another scream from some of-camera character and more fake blood is spilled on the lens.   
She closes her eyes and drops her head back.   
“All these movies are the same Percy: In the end the underdog wins. They just keep adding more blood and gore.”  
Percy keeps his concentrated face and doesn’t look away from the movie.  
“The what?”

Percy was so focused, she decides not giving him a lecture about the knowledge of common words. Instead she crawls closer to him. Percy radiated warmth and it felt nice to be so close. Maybe now was a good time to bring her thoughts up.

“Your hair is tickling me.”  
She snuggled closer.  
“You want me to go away?”  
He wrapped his free arm around her waist and hugged her tight.  
“Nahh, I’m good.”  
A smile crept on her face and she tried to hide it in his neck.   
She could feel his heart beat through her lips. Curiosity took hold of her and she wondered if she could speed up his heart rate.   
She lightly put her lips on his neck, slowly going upwards. 

Annabeth didn’t like to admit it, but this was slightly turning her on.  
Percy himself may have realised his body changed, but she surely noticed it too. His shoulders had grown broader, and the muscles under his shirt grew definer by the day.   
And his back, oh… he could kill her with that. And especially his lower back. Ever since that curse she found herself drawn towards it. He had only told her were his Achilles heel was and it had made there bond stronger. Now it was a major attraction point for her. But also his shoulder blades were attracting her, whether he’s sword playing or skate boarding, they are always there, calling for her touch.   
His arms, they’ve also grown quite strong, he can do a push up with her on his back, something he liked to show her often. But she enjoys his arms more when they are wrapped around her, letting her dive into his scent and form herself to his body.   
His jawline had gotten sharper with age and she imagined herself slightly touching it, letting her fingers trace the curves.   
On his cheeks he had grown a slight stubble that he tried to shave one time. That had turned out dramatically so Annabeth was now in charge of the razor. She had no problem with that, it gave her another opportunity to be close to his lips. And oh, were they amazing….

“What are you doing?” Percy aksked laughing.

Annabeth pulled back, looking at the place where she just had her lips. She was so drown in her own thoughts she hadn’t realised she was making a hickey.

“Sorry,” She touched the spot with her fingers  
“I got lost for a second.”  
“Is my neck that distracting?”   
He gave her a big grin, as if that was his best remark ever.   
“Oww, shut up.” She said laughing and pushed his head away.   
“I was just thinking,”  
“About me?”  
“Percy…” she gave him her stern look, which always made him nervous.   
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”   
He turned his upper body around so he faced her and looked at her serious.   
“What were you thinking about?”

She wanted to tell him what was bothering her, what had been bothering her for a long time now. This was the perfect moment, she had his full undivided attention. The movie was having an emotional moment and Percy had lost interest, her kisses of course had also done their part.  
She could tell him about her, about what her body was going through and how embarrassed she was about it. They could discus other obstacles too, talk about his changes, his feelings and his needs.

She looked into his sea green eyes and lost her willpower: No, she didn’t have to bother him with her insecurity’s or her low self-esteem. They were her problems and she needed to fix them herself. 

“I was thinking about how long this movie going to last, cause I’m getting tired.”   
And if on que she unintentionally yawned.   
“Oww,” he sounded a bit disappointed. 

Maybe she should have brought it up. Was he expecting her to talk about it? Had it been bothering him too? 

“What did you think I thought about then?” She asked trying to hide her enthusiasm and curiosity.  
“Well…” His lips suddenly turned into a big smile.   
“Not about ‘How to train your dragon’ again?” She exclaimed rolling her eyes.   
“It’s a cool movie!”  
“Percy!” She had to laugh.  
“I know you think it’s a cool movie. I, on the other hand, am starting to hate it: we’ve seen it ten times already and you can’t stop talking about it!”  
“Okay, but-”  
“Yeah, I know: ‘And part two is just as awesome as part one’” She imitated his voice, which was pretty low, and tried to sound dumb.   
He laughed.  
“I don’t sound like that!”  
“Yeah you do! ’I can’t wait to see Finding Dory!’” She imitated his voice again.   
He grunted and buried his face in her neck.  
“No! Stop that”

She half-heartily pushed him away but he wouldn’t budge. He started kissing the crease of her neck and she grabbed his shirt with both hands, pulling him closer.   
She was feeling too much, she was getting in to this way too much. She was using Percy now to feed her own needs and she felt guilty because of it. On the other hand: she knew Percy could pull back any second now. So she had to enjoy while it last, right? 

But he didn’t pull back: the hand that was around her shoulder not a moment ago was no making its way towards her neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake.  
He cupped the back of her neck, running his thumb up and down and pulling her closer towards his lips, who were now in full action.  
His other hand went down towards her thigh. She could feel the heat of his hands through her clothes and she now wished she’d put on a thinner fabric.   
He softly squeezed her leg and she couldn’t hold it any longer.   
She cupped his cheeks with both hands and pulled his head up, levelling their eyes.   
She didn’t wait for his reaction and immediately went for his lips.   
They were soft, wet and swollen indicating he was excited. Her own lips were probably the same as she parted them, letting her thong slide along them and inviting Percy.   
He eagerly complied and opened his mouth to her.   
They kept pulling each other closer, Annabeth by twining her fingers in his hair and Percy by pinching her thigh and her neck. 

Annabeth moved in a more comfortable position and tried to get on top of him.  
Percy immediately let out a high pitch sound- that strongly sounded like a dolphin- against her lips.  
She pulled back and raised her eyebrows.   
“What’s wrong?”  
He still had his eyes closed but his lips were pressed together and his eyebrows were scrunched up.   
He released her thigh and pointed downwards.   
She followed his finger and saw that her knee was pressing into a very painful place. She immediately lifted her knee.  
“Sorry.” She said seductively in his ear.   
At least she tried to, she didn’t really know how to sound seductive. So she just kept her voice low and softly touched his ear.   
When he didn’t respond, she started kissed his jaw and slowly let her hand on his chest trail downwards. When she reached his belly button he let out a soft moan, as if holding it in. She smiled against his jaw and continued down with her hand.

“Ughum...” Percy suddenly coughed, removed her hands and jumped up.  
Annabeth was left on the couch feeling empty.  
“Um… so yeah…” He started and let his hand go through his hair, making it even messier than Annabeth had left it. He looked nervous.  
“Are you okay?  
“Yeah… I mean… yeah I’m good, how are you?”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“No, nothing. Nothing is wrong.” He now looked even more nervous and got a reddish tint on his cheeks.   
This was exactly what happened every time: they would get more in to it. She would come closer, or he would. She would finally feel complete because this, this was what she needed. And then, suddenly, he would pull away leaving behind a very frustrated Annabeth, exactly what just now happened.  
“Percy, you have to talk to me! What did I do?”  
“You didn’t do anything… at all” He reassured her. He didn’t seem very certain of his own case what made Annabeth feel even angrier.   
“Just tell me!”

Percy, in the meantime, waved his hands in a frantic way trying to get his thoughts to come out normal through his mouth.   
This was not good, this kind of pressure was not making it any easier on him. How on the Gods green earth could he explain to her what kind of fire she’d started?  
Her touches, her kisses, her breaths, her hands and even her legs. They had all been too much for him.  
He tried to hide it, and was doing a fine job on it until she’d moved and sat on that particular part of him. Embarrassed he had to show her why he’d made that weird noise.  
He thought that would be the end of it, but then her voice and her hand, making a path downwards… It had made the fire in his stomach even worse and he had to stop   
She would probably freak out if she knew what his body was making itself ready for at that moment, because of her. 

He suddenly pointed at her as if he accused her of something.  
“Yeah, you said you were tired. So we are going to bed together,” ’His face turned even redder when he realised what he’d said.  
“No, I mean… we are going to sleep… in one bed… together... separately!”   
Before she could respond he turned around, turned off the TV and headed towards the bathroom.  
He got rid of all his clothes and stepped into the cold shower. 

Even if she had had the time to respond she wouldn’t know how to respond, she just got straight up rejected.   
Maybe she was wrong, maybe the problem wasn’t what she thought it was. She was in conflict about how to talk about their awkwardness, thinking that was their problem, but maybe she was the problem. What if Percy didn’t want her that way? 

Her mood got crushed as she thought about the possible answers of his behaviour. The sound of the shower amplified the impact of his reaction in the silence of the room.   
She fell forwards and grunted in the pillows.  
“Jackass.”   
Didn’t he realised that in the process of behaving the way he was, he was hurting her?  
Why couldn’t he just talk to her? How can she now know what was going on that damn head of his. 

After some minutes Percy got out of the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom.   
Annabeth took a shower and changed into her pyjama, what was actually her black shorts and a worn-out grey tank top.   
She stepped into the room and found Percy already in bed. 

Once Sally heard that they were actually always sleeping together because of the nightmares, she scraped some money together and bought a second hand queen bed. What barely fitted in Percy’s room, but it was nice to have a bit more space, and to not be scared of falling out of bed if you turn around. 

Percy was laying on the side near the wall and had his back turned towards her, what wasn’t unusual when they had a discussion. Later in the night he would always turn around again.   
But he wasn’t going to get away with it that easy this time.   
She turned down the lights and crawled in, but not how she normally would. 

“What are- ouch”   
She climbed over Percy and positioned herself in the small space between Percy and the wall, in the process ‘accidently’ shoving her elbow in his stomach. She lifted the blankets and crawled under them. Percy was just wearing his boxers so she was immediately confronted by his bare chest.  
“I’m not even sorry,” 

She got all her courage together and inhaled deeply before looking up at him. His eyes were full curiosity but he looked innocent, as if he didn’t know what her problem was.  
She was planning on slowly explaining what was bothering her, she would explained how she felt and ask how he felt. She thought they could now easily talk it through, but that plan failed when she looked at him, as it always does when Percy is involved. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” She started  
“What?”  
“Don’t look like you don’t know what this is about. You know damn well what this is about!”

She was now really getting angry. All her feelings, insecurity’s a fears poured out of her as they reached there boiling point.

“Why are you always behaving like this?” She yelled.   
“Like what?”  
“Like this!” She gestured at him.  
“You just pointed at everything.”  
“And everything about you is the problem Percy!”

She sat up straight. Not standing his eyes anymore, and looked at the wall in front of her.  
“You’re driving me crazy, your body is driving me crazy. But every time I get to touch it, every time we go further you pull back!”  
She was now getting emotionally.  
“Every time Percy. And I don’t know what to do.”  
She turned around and looked at Percy, tears in her eyes prevented her to see him clearly.   
“What… What do I… don’t you want me? Is that it? Because if you don’t, you need to tell me. I’ll leave, but you can’t just leave me hanging here Percy. Leaving me in the dark!”  
Tears streaked her cheek and her throat closed when she said the last line. It reminded her of Tartarus and her experiences with being in the dark.  
“What- No, Annabeth. That’s not-”

She faced the wall again, pulling her knees up and burying her head in her hands.   
It was quiet for a while except for her sharp inhales and her own thoughts storming in her head.   
Was it true, he really didn’t want her? Well fine then! She’s not going to stay here sobbing in his bed.   
She was ready to get up and storm out when Percy grabbed her shoulder and roughly pulled her back.   
He closed his arms around her capturing her. She struggled at first, but she didn’t have the energy to keep the fight up, so she surrendered and tried to muffle her cries in his chest.  
“Annabeth, you know that’s not what’s wrong. You know I love you and you know I won’t ever let you walk away…”  
“But Percy, that’s not-”   
“No, you don’t get to talk anymore.” She led out a laugh, what felt amazing at that moment.  
“Annabeth, it’s just… I don’t know how to explain it. You’re amazing, and you make me happy. Being with you feels right, and kissing you feels right, and touching you feels right. But other feelings mess me up around you and make me behave stupid and feel weird. But those feelings at the same give me butterflies, so I don’t know what to do.   
But… -”  
“Talking about it is hard.”

She knew. She knew because he had tried to get over her fears and bring this stuff up all day.

“I know Percy,” She backed up and looked him in his eyes.  
“Talking about this stuff is hard, but I think we should.”  
“I don’t know, it’s pretty embarrassing.” He inhaled some air through is teeth as he said it.

She had to smile again, he was doing so silly because she just cried. He tried to make her feel more comfortable and relaxed. Which she was, right there, wrapped in his arms. 

She lifted her hand and swiped some lost hairs from his forehead.  
“Let me start then,” She inhaled ones more time. She didn’t feel comfortable telling him this. But knew this was what they needed: being open.  
“You know that I sometimes get out of bed at night and run to the toilet?”  
“Well yeah…”  
“Okay, so, then I actually don’t really have to go to the toilet.”  
“But why do you go then.” He had a confused look on his face   
“Because, umm then, in that period... I’m on my period.”   
“What does that mean?”   
He looked completely lost right now. She smiled.  
“Seaweed brain… It means I’m… you know… losing blood.”  
“What? That can’t be healthy! How does that work?”  
She had to laugh. It released all the tension she had moments ago.  
“It’s really not that special, or interesting for that matter. In short, it means that my uterus is contracting, and the walls let go. That’s where the blood comes from.”  
“That sounds horrible!”   
“Didn’t you learn all this in school?”  
“Yeah… well... we had a lesson about it-”  
“But you didn’t pay attention?”  
He gave her a guilty look and she quickly pecked his lips.   
“Is it painful?”  
“Very.” She responded dead serious.  
He looked horrified.  
“But I’ve learned to live with it.”  
“Do you lose much blood?”  
“Percy!”  
“Never mind.”  
“So…” She continued.  
“After a while the cramps got worse and Sally and I went to see a doctor and we got a prescription for the pill.”  
“That’s something that will prevent us from getting pregnant right?”  
“Us?”  
He got red and immediately started babbling, trying to correct himself.  
She laughed again.  
“Yeah, it will prevent us from getting pregnant. But it also reduces my pain.”  
“So a win, win?” He sounded relieved with her response.   
“Definitely.”

How had she ever been scared to tell him? She felt so much better now, after having opened up to him. Happiness took the place of her insecurity’s. 

She kissed him on the lips again, firmer than before.  
“Now, it’s your turn.”   
“Alright… okay… no, wait… that’s not fair! You already know!”  
“Know what?”  
“’What happens to me when we kiss.”  
“How can I know that?”  
“Because you’re smart!”  
“But I don’t know how you feel Percy. You need to tell me. Tell me how you feel when something like that happens tell me what you want.”   
He was quiet for a moment, lost in thoughts.  
Annabeth patiently waited.  
“I feel happy and excited and I want to tell you.” He started.   
“I want to touch you everywhere and load you with kisses and hear you whisper my name as I do so,”  
She was hoping he couldn’t see the blush on her face in the dark.  
“I want to see you, really see you, everything of you. And I want you to see everything of me. I want to wrap my arms around you, get lost in you, feel you, be with you.”   
He looked her straight in her eyes and she could feel his desire.  
“I want to show you how much I love you.”  
“Percy… Why did you never tell me?”  
“I didn’t know if you felt the same.”  
“I do.” She whispered as she furiously pushed her lips on his.   
He kissed her back with as much need and fire as she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him onto her lips and threw one leg over his hip.   
She didn’t only tell Percy she felt the same, she showed him. Inviting him to do the same.  
He wrapped his arms around her even tighter, not allowing her to leave. Not that that was something she was planning on.   
She unintentionally rocked her hips against his.  
He grunted against her lips and grabbed her leg, laying it back next to the other.  
Once she realised what he was doing she forced her leg back and tightened her grip.  
“What are you doing?” She whispered to his lips.  
“I think-”  
“Percy,” she cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eye.  
“Don’t think.”   
She puts her hand on his and guided it up her leg.  
“Just feel.”  
They didn’t broke eye contact, while their hands travelled up her leg leaving path of fire in its wake. His eyes were dilated and reflected the little light coming through the curtains.  
His hands were shaking and hers were probably even worse. Her stomach was doing summersaults as her body focused of his touch.  
They reached her shorts and got under it. She released Percy’s hand, letting him explore that part of her that he’d never felt before.   
She placed her hands in between them and started making little circles on his chest, feeling every muscle move under her touch and she kissed him again.   
He removed his hands and started tugging at the hem of her tank top. She left the warmth of Percy’s body and lifted her arms. He quickly removed her top and pressed her against him, kissing her shoulder and hugging her waist.  
His chest was warm against hers. She felt so free laying there, being with Percy and not having anything in between them, if felt good… it felt right.   
She wrapped her arms around his neck again and turned them over so she was now underneath. She pulled herself up by his neck and kissed the top his head.   
He started going downwards towards her breast, and she resisted the urge to tug at his hair making him go faster.   
His hands roamed her body and softly squeezed everywhere.   
She threw her leg over his hip again, and this time he didn’t remove it.  
While he laid kisses down her shoulder, neck and collarbone her breath hitched and she started rocking her hips against his, living for the fraction that it give.  
“Percy…” She let it out so softly she didn’t think he would hear it.  
But he lifted up his head and looked at her.  
“What did you say?”   
His cheeks were red and his hair a mess thanks to her. His lips were a deep red and quivered as he spoke, making her want to kiss them even more. They were half open and out of them came his ragged breath. His eyes shone with pure lust, want, excitement and, to her frustration, amusement.   
“Nothing,”   
“You said my name.”  
“No, I didn’t.”  
His lips turned into a big grin and she realised this was exactly what he wanted: to kiss her everywhere and hear her whisper his name. She returned the smile and felt completely and utterly happy.   
“Just shut up.” She said as she pressed his lips onto his again.   
He raised his right hand, swiped some still wet hair from her cheek and held onto her neck. She interlaced her hand with his and led him to her breast. He didn’t dare to do anything so she started making circular motions. She moaned against his lips and buckled her hips once more into his.   
His whole body tensed before he released her lips. The muscles in his arms gave up on him as he almost completely fell unto her, sucking the air out of her longs. She heard him groan and breathing heavily near her ear. She wondered what happened or what she’d done when he stayed quiet and didn’t move.   
“Are you okay?” She softly asked in his ear.  
He just nodded and kissed her shoulder.  
“What happened?”  
“Something…” his voice was hoarsely and resonated through her bones.   
She smiled as she realised what happened. She turned her head and looked at him.  
His eyes were closed.   
“Did I do that?” She whispered with slight amusement, proud of her actions.  
He opened his sea green and eyes and looked at her dead serious.  
“You do everything.”  
Her whole chest filled with a warm sensation and she let out soft giggle.   
He gently started kissing her neck, forcing her to look back up. He placed his hand on the inner thigh of her leg that was still draped across his hip.   
Her breath hitched and she grabbed his hair as his hand travelled upwards.   
She didn’t know what to do, she completely turned into wax in his hands, she just laid there with her eyes closed, focusing on his touch.   
He reached her shorts and slipped his thumb under it, tickling her skin.   
She groaned and pressed his head into her shoulder making it hard for him to breath. He got the que and with some help from her they got of her shorts and panties.   
She was now laying completely naked in Percy’s bed and she wondered how she got so lucky.   
She hooked her fingers behind his boxers and slightly pulled down. He kicked them of and turned away from her, so he laid on his side and faced her.   
She, turned, draped her arm around his shoulder and let her thumb slide along his jaw and lips.  
“I’m pretty scared.” He said looking in her eyes.  
“Me too,”   
“Do you think we should stop?”  
“I don’t know… how do you feel?”  
“…I feel like I shouldn’t let you go,”  
She smiled at him. He seemed so insecure and vulnerable, because this was something new.  
She moved closer to him so she could feel him pressing against her leg, feel his breath on her naked shoulder and feel his warmth.  
“Then don’t,” She whispered as she kissed his lips.   
He grabbed her waist and pushed her back down while he laid over her. She lifted her leg again to make things easier.   
He let go of her hips and placed his arms besides her shoulders supporting himself on his elbows. He grabbed one of her hands and intertwined their fingers.   
Her other hand she wrapped around his waist bracing herself for what was about to come.   
He positioned himself and looked her in the eyes.   
“Are we ready?”   
In his eyes she found comfort and trust.  
She didn’t say anything, not trusting herself to speak, and kissed him instead giving him her comfort and trust.  
He slowly entered and she accidentally bit his lip from the pain. She turned away to his shoulder and buried her face, preventing herself from expressing her pain.  
Percy, shocked from her reaction, tried to pull away. But Annabeth wrapped her arm around him tighter not wanting him to leave.   
“Are you okay?”   
She nodded her head.   
They didn’t move for a couple of seconds, which was probably a pain for Percy. But if it was he didn’t say it instead he kissed her shoulder comforting her. She focused on his breathing and it calmed her down.   
The pain was slowly subduing and when she trusted herself to speak again she looked up.  
Percy’s face was full doubt and concern. His eyes stood sad, and she felt bad for him. This was supposed to be fun and exciting and instead she had ruined it for him.   
She looked at his lip and saw that his lower lip was bleeding, she lifted up her arm that was wrapped around him, cupped his cheek and gently touched the spot.  
“I bit your lip”  
He let his thong slide along his lower lip and made a funny face.  
“Ow…you did...”  
She looked at his shoulder.  
“Also your shoulder…”  
He turned his head and spotted a little dent shaped like a row of teeth.  
“Sorry.”  
He smiled at her.  
“Don’t be, I didn’t even notice.” Then his eyebrows got al scrunched up again.  
“I should be sorry, are you okay?”  
“Yeah… Ruined the mood a bit, didn’t I?”   
She let out a pained laugh.   
His eyes were still dilated and his ears, cheek and lips red. But his face was serious and concerned.  
She untangled her hand from Percy and raised it to his cheek, which was warm under her touch. Sweat drops had formed on his forehead and she was probably covered with them as well. But she didn’t mind, and she felt save, and she was okay, and she needed to let him know.  
“I’m okay.” She pulled him closer and kissed him, tasting a bit of his blood.  
The way she’d said it and the way she’d looked gave the message to Percy and he kissed her back.   
He slowly started the move his hips.   
A wave of pleasure flood through him as she inhaled sharply. He stopped again but she tugged at his hair urging him to go on.   
He kept kissing her and moved, receiving another flood of pleasure.   
She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself a bit higher, what made the movement easier and better. He kissed her neck and shoulders as he kept moving and heard her shallow and irregular breath. 

She started to move her hips in an experiment, and received for the first time a good feeling from it.   
She let out a moan and rocked her hips harder, what earned her a moan from Percy in her ear. 

They both started to move faster, with the pain almost completely gone for her, and Percy not able to control himself anymore.   
“Percy.” She managed to get out in between moans.  
“Yeah?” He whispered in her ear. His voice was husky and low and it gave her goose bumps.   
“I love you.” She whispered back.   
She felt him smiling against her neck and he lifted his head. His forehead had a slight glitter from the sweat and she felt proud that she had caused that.   
“I love you too.” He said before diving in for another kiss.   
He wrapped one arm around her neck supporting himself and pulling each other, if possible, closer.   
His other hand grabbed her lifted leg and fasted his grip on her, pulling it with him with every thrust.  
She unintentionally set her nails in his back and her toe’s curled as she felt him coming closer.   
Their kissing became more ragged and inpatient, grasping for air from the excitement and immediately diving back in from the adrenaline. 

She didn’t know where to leave her hands, then they were on his back feeling his shoulder blades move with every thrust, then they were around his neck tugging at his hair, then they were at his chest feeling his muscles tighten and relax, and then to his back again making Percy go insane by touching his former Achilles spot. 

His movements became the same as their kissing: irregular and hasty. He let out one more long moan before turning his head away and burying it in her neck. His arms shook uncontrollably as he tried his very best not to fall onto her again. His coming was enough to push her over the edge with him and she closed her eyes, preserving this moment with Percy as she wrapped her arms around him holding on to him tight. 

They laid still for a couple of seconds, catching their breath, and trying to comprehend that feeling. 

She opened her eyes and noticed the darkness around them. There was dead silence except for their breaths, what felt odd, compared to what just happened. She smiled thinking about what actually just happened. If possible she loved Percy even more now.  
She turned her head and kissed him on his temple, feeling intense happy.   
He let out a happy groan and let go of her leg, wrapping it around her waist and hugged her back. He kissed her shoulder and travelled up to her neck, making her laugh.

She wondered how Percy felt. She herself felt amazing, and couldn’t imagine a place where she would rather be. But what did he think, how did he felt? Was he feeling the same… or maybe not? What then? Maybe she had done something terrible wrong and he would think different about her now, feel different. What if this ruined everything? She knew this was a stupid thought, but what if it was true. It could be.  
Her smile faltered and she turned her head away from Percy’s, trying to get her thoughts clear. 

He noticed her tensing, lifted his head and he saw the look on her face.  
“What’s wrong?” His voice was still low and ragged.  
“I... um…” She couldn’t get her thoughts out. What if they were true?  
He playfully bit her ear, making growling noises. She had to laugh and pushed his head away.   
“Stop that,” She said, already feeling a bit better.  
He shared her laugh and let his head drop on the other side of her, forcing her to look him in the eye.  
He looked so happy and his green eyes shone with amusement.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“How do you feel?” She asked, feeling less sure of her fears.  
“I feel amazing right now,” he pecked her on her lips.   
“And that’s because of you.”   
After a few moments his smile faltered.   
“Why?” he looked confused.  
“What are you thinking?”   
He suddenly inhaled sharply and looked mortified.   
“Did I do something wrong?” He whispered.  
She laughed at his expression.   
“No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” that didn’t seem to ease him.  
“Then why do you look so worried?”  
She looked away, afraid to look him in the eye.  
“Because I don’t know if this will ruin something…”  
“Like what?”  
“Like us?” She looked back.  
He seemed to think about that for a moment.   
“No, I don’t think so.”  
“How can you be sure?”   
“Because we decide that: we decide how our relationship will be. And I won’t let you go that easy.”   
He smiled at her, washing away all her stupid fears.  
“If anything,” he said and a grin spread on his face.  
“I think our relationship will be even better.”  
“Why’d you think that?”   
“Cause’ I now get to have sex.”  
“Percy!” she yelled laughing.   
“Don’t worry! You’ll get to have sex too!”  
She rolled her eyes and tried to say something. Percy kissed her to prevent that.   
She pulled away and looked at him sarcastically.  
“Very funny. Now, get out me” She started pushing his shoulders away from her.  
“No, you’re warm. I like it.”   
He buried his face in her chest as he said that, making that last part hard to understand. His low voice vibrated through her, filling her with a warm feeling.   
“What? You want to go again?” She said jokingly.  
He looked back up with a scared look on his face.  
“Gods, no. I’m exhausted! You don’t realise what you do to me. Annabeth Chase.”   
She laughed and pushed him off her, immediately feeling a bit empty.  
He rolled over and pulled her close, dragging the blanket over them. She turned her back to him using one of his arms as a pillow as he wrapped the other one around her. She laid her hand over his and intertwined their fingers. He kissed the back of her neck in response, making her feel even better.  
She closed her eyes and led out a contend sigh, never wanting to leave that bed.


End file.
